


One Last Day

by SunshineBabyCrow



Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal, Persona Series, Shin Megami Tensei Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Chapter 1 includes short portion of the fight in the Metaverse because it gets the tension rolling, Consensual Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging maybe?, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Light Dom/sub, Light Power Play, M/M, Major Spoilers for Persona 5 Royal, Male Slash, NSFW, Oral Sex, Rival Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, What Was I Thinking?, be prepared for a lot of words because words are sexy, but still I don't want anyone to be hurt here, chapter 1 still has some of that sweet teasing tho, mention of cutting (not-self-harm), mostly trying to cover everything with the tags just to be safe, real kinky stuff mostly starts in chapter 2, semi-public sexual acts, spoilers for the Akechi social link, starts at rank 8 social link, that's a tag describing my life nice one AO3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineBabyCrow/pseuds/SunshineBabyCrow
Summary: A simple thought, isn’t it?What to do, when there is no time left to live? A life ending the next day.______________________________________Nothing is as unsure as life itself. But in this case, if you knew the man who hates you was about to die - how would you spend your last day?And what if the hate was really a desire.Not just to destroy, but also to give a life to save a life.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro & Persona 5 Protagonist, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 9
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

A simple thought, isn’t it?  
What to do, when there is no time left to live? A life ending the next day.

“Hey, Kurusu, answer me this question,” he once again was addressed by their biology teacher with a knack for the dramatic. Like he often did when thinking the boy wasn’t paying attention in class. While Akira straightened up in his seat his frizzy black hair fell into his glasses.  
“Now, we were just talking about the basic human nature of self-preservation. Society refers to a void state of lawful persecution of crimes as what?”

Morgana, the black cat and confidant sleeping under his desk, put his head slightly forward, interested in the answer. Good thing they had watched all sorts of movies in Akira’s room together when there were no important things to do. Bright blue eyes gazed at him for a second. As cocky and sure of the answer as his partner.

“A purge.”

“Splendid!” The ruffled necktie Hiruta wore crinkled in unison with his clapping. “Exactly! Well done! As I just said, often humans find themselves striving for personal gain. Most of all to save their own life or bring it forward above all else. Were there only limited time to live–well, shorter than it already is, we would surely face a chaos similar to what you might have seen in the movies…”

Limited time, eh?  
Similar to a deadline for their thievery? Or borrowed time to live?  
It never really occurred to Akira that every time they had thrown themselves into another adventure the consequences with it made each day in between just sort of a borrowed amount of days. Thus he hadn’t seriously thought about what to do in case things went south.  
Not that he had the mind for it anyway. They were mostly occupied by managing current affairs. Like, not being discovered. Staying alive. Securing a route to the treasure and working their way through twisted distortions of all sorts. To add another burden onto that wouldn’t help at all. 

Even though, currently they were waiting for the 19th of November, so technically there _was_ time for these kinds of questions; yet Akira found himself in that bizarre state of being torn. Was he anxious? Certainly, but not too badly. At least for now.  
Was he excited? Hard to tell, honestly. It still could cost everyone their life as they knew it. His more than everyone else’s. After what happened with Okumura, there was no telling if this wouldn’t go down the drain as well. Especially since all of them played a dangerous game of chess. Just that the Queen and King moved on their own while all they could do for now was reacting and anticipating certain draws.

In time with the bell marking the end of today’s school day Akira sighed, got up and let Morgana hop in his bag. Still sixteen more days to go until the deadline. Time to finally pay a visit to the laundromat in order to get some of the numerous dirty clothes sorted out that they found on explorations. Maybe some of them even proved useful. If not, he could always sell it at Iwai’s. Or in Kichijoji–if the mountain of dirty laundry ever grew above his head.

Totally absentminded, Akira boarded the train home, transferred at Shibuya and walked up to the small space.  
“Man, no one’s ever here,” Morgana commented on the place being deserted as ever.

Akira nodded. It meant they had no one to worry about while spacing out. Basically a win in his books. While the cat stayed behind he went and fetched an improvised laundry bin full of goods.

“Whoa, what a load of clothes. Where did you even store all of those until now?”

“…”  
Morgana looked up at him expecting an answer.

“You were sleeping on them yesterday.”

“Oh! Well, wasn’t that bad then,” he said gleefully. Such an easy to please little guy sometimes.  
Akira smiled, threw in some of the clothes and sat down. All this waiting made him sluggish. Even when his phone buzzed, he ignored it to let his mind wander a bit more.

“Hey! Hey!”  
Something soft bumped against his face.  
“Your laundry is ready, sleepyhead!”

Huh, he must have fallen asleep for a short moment there. Before checking what they had looted from the Metaverse, Akira shot a quick glance at his phone. To his surprise, Akechi had messaged him.

_“Are you free right now?  
I think we should talk. It’s time we establish something important.”_

Morgana’s tail dangled in front of his face while the cat sat on his head to read the message. “There’s something Akechi’s not telling you… Are you gonna see him?” It sounded somewhat concerned.

He couldn’t think of why not. There was obviously something amiss. Or he wanted to take Akira on yet another date-like trip just to get kind of angry afterwards. Not that he actively showed any of it, but something about Akechi’s tone, his mannerisms and overall air changed every time they met up. Either way it was probably wise not to waste opportunities to learn more about the person behind the mask. If he could get there one day.

_“I’ll be there.”_

_“Thanks. Then I’ll be waiting in Kichijoji.”_

And that was that. Time to get onto the train and head over to where they usually met up. After visiting a game centre, the jazz club and café there weren’t even many places left to hang around for talking. Though Akira had enjoyed those trips. Akechi, as insufferably pleasant as he acted in public, could nonetheless get quite irritated by him easily. Probably bad for personal karma, but Akira had to admit it being fun to tease the prince when he was prone to it. It was just too good to pass on.  
Not knowing exactly why, a sly smile briefly flashed over his face before Akira took all the clothes home and left for Kichijoji. A puzzled Morgana riding alongside in his bag.

A fresh breeze of early November air welcomed them getting off the train. At night, this part of Tokyo seemed a bit more calm than during the day. People still were out and about, it just didn’t feel as busy as other districts. They took a stroll down the shopping area while Morgana mused about what Akechi could want from them. 

Even from a distance one could not miss the boy. That half long shaggy light brown hair, the usual stiff and proper stance, neatly dressed, little suitcase and all. It was honestly almost endearing. Maybe even more so because of Akechi’s constant efforts to appear pleasant.  
A charming struggle, so to speak.  
Akira shook his head to shoo away distracting thoughts.

As they approached, Akechi immediately began to speak.  
“Good evening, Akira. I’ve been waiting for you. Do you have time? I wanted to talk to you about something…”

While not uttering those, Akira just thought, _didn’t he already mention that in his messages? Or is this just another way of doing everything properly?_

Since he didn’t answer directly, Akechi went on suggesting them heading to a place where not many people were around. “…let’s say…Mementos? Nobody can get in our way there.”

Huh?  
“He wants the two of you to go to Mementos alone…?” The question nailed what he was thinking on the head. Then again, Yusuke more than once had asked the same for his art. If he could humour him, he shouldn’t deny Akechi the same privilege.  
Climbing out of the bag, Morgana looked at both, then sighed and got ready to leave. “Well, you guys are strong enough that you should be fine, but…be ready for anything, I guess.”  
But he tagged along when he heard they’d be going back to Shibuya.

They didn’t speak much during the train ride. Since Akechi disliked small talk and all the important topics weren’t exactly suited for crammed public spaces, both of them mostly kept to themselves. Not an unpleasant silence, but something lingered in the air. A tension Akira couldn’t fully grasp. Now, nothing unusual around this guy, yet different from before. 

Before heading into the depths, Morgana told him to be careful, positioning himself to blend in with the darkness and waited for their return.  
They went in pretty deep, all the while Akechi in front with Akira following behind. Since the Phantom Thieves had already explored a good portion of Mementos, the sight didn’t do much for variety in the long run. Leaving Akira, now in full Joker attire to really take in his rival’s back. Not particularly interesting after a while either, but he noticed a strange subtle movement from time to time. One that, if he had to pinpoint, almost resembled anticipation. Whatever he wanted to do down here, it sure buttered his muffin in one way or another.

Then finally, Akechi turned Crow, stopped abruptly. Spinning around to directly face him. “Well, this place should do nicely.”

“What’d you want to discuss?” Or rather, why did it have to be who knows how many feet under Shibuya.

“This.”

Instead of receiving any more of an answer, Akira found himself staring at a muzzle. One dangerously close to his chest no less. In the movies, this part definitely looked sexier than it felt. For now.  
As to not let Crow get the upper hand in terms of mind games, he didn’t break out of his usual sloppy posture.  
But his mind started racing.  
A place where no one would ever find him. Facing a weapon that, even if not real in the world outside–which he doubted, it looked _very_ real–could kill him without a doubt. What was this guy’s deal? They had their fair share of mild arguments, sure. None of them Akira had considered severe enough to warrant actual violence.

Whereas Crow seemed to have the time of his life. Giving off alarmingly unstable vibes with a bright shit grin. He inhaled, and then began to speak in a tone as if conceitedly explaining the rules of a board game. “Remember what I told you? If you ever won against me using my right hand, I’d take you on with everything I’ve got.”

In his confusion, all Joker could say was, “You want to fight?”

“Exactly. Your insight allowing you to determine my dominant hand, your quick wit, and most of all, how fast you’ve grown…You’ve exceeded my expectations in every way. Thus, I built up this urge to duel you without holding anything back.”

“Allright.”

“Thank you for indulging my selfish request.” Giving Akira his best acidic sweet smile that totally should have been illegal by now. “No need for pleasantries at this point, correct?” 

Not that it would have mattered anyway since Akechi’s mind had already been made up, ever since Akira readily agreed to go to Mementos with him alone. Not even having Morgana with him would have changed much, of that the black haired young man was sure. If anything, it would only muddy the waters between them. This was a test of resolve. Maybe even more. For now, all they could do at this point was throw their personas at each other and see who came out on top.

Crow’s auburn eyes narrowed in another wave of sudden excitement. His gaze becoming as determined as ever when facing an opponent. Slightly more delighted it seemed. How long had he been waiting for Joker to catch up to him?  
“Let’s go!”

The Phantom Thieves’ leader threw himself into position, bracing himself for what to come. While Crow still looked somewhat calm if you didn’t count him flashing a smile, both eerie and thrilled. One that, albeit halfway covered by the long end of his bright red mask, still managed to come across at full force. He held his right arm ready to rip off the mask and summon his persona. 

“You won’t be able to defeat me unless you actually fight with lethal intent,” his opponent said calmly. Another rush of excitement slowly bleeding through. “Now, show me your true skills.”

As expected, Joker was faster. He didn’t know why, but ever since seeing Crow in action, the guy almost appeared to shackle himself. Or maybe shrouding what lurked beyond a pretty smile and a righteous persona like Robin. Yet, something told him that, if he really wanted, Crow would not have been second to act.  
His best option was to use Girimehkala for now. Since it had lost its weakness to Bless after being in Lockdown with the Twin Wardens to now even reflecting it back. Repelling both physical and gun based attacks, as well as nullifying Curse, there was nothing his opponent could really do to hurt him. Except for Megidolaon, but he could live with that. Assuming he didn’t hide anything more from them while being in Sae’s palace.

A good Matarukaja to start off from surely couldn’t hurt. It also felt undeniably good to have your senses stimulated like that. Plus, Crow really expected to be hit with full force, even demanded it.  
_Okay, then, let’s do this_ , Joker thought, instantly sensing the aura around him getting more intense. 

He watched Crow inhaling sharply, letting out a powerful “hah!” while he grabbed his mask to make Robin appear. Judging by his persona’s stance, a physical move was about to come in. Paying attention to the positions and watching him closely really paid off now. Even though Joker sometimes thought he might have stared too much, too intense for his teammate not to notice.  
Or maybe Crow had detected him watching, but instead of finding it aggravating it made him want to fight one on one even more.

Just as anticipated, Robin drew his bow in one smooth move, sending a Megaton Raid his way. It rolled off Girimehkala like water off a duck’s back, hitting Crow instead. Impressively enough, not a sound from his opponent. It either didn’t hurt too much or he was so into the whole thing that pain could not even reach him at this point.

Now it was Joker’s turn to send the pain. Ever since the red alert accident in the Velvet Room, his elephant demon had learned to throw hands. God’s Hand to be precise. Paired with its trait of Fury, this would hurt.  
“Go down!” he shouted, slowly being swept up by the mood. 

This time, Crow visibly stumbled for a few brief moments. Without stopping to regain composure, he threw his arm up again to summon Robin once more. The call for his persona now sounding more intense than Joker had remembered in the place. Not desperate, rather determined. As if being in the palace was a mere nuisance while this was where Crow really wanted to be right at this moment.  
Robin changed position quickly, now holding his huge golden bow upwards to prepare for Eiga. Another attack that wouldn’t hurt Joker. Not that he expected Crow to switch personas like he himself did, but he could at least choose something a persona couldn’t simply block or deflect. After all, it was _him_ insisting to go all out. Then why not doing it?

Or was it his ultimate strategy to lull Joker into thinking he had it easy like that? Even if it would have been true that Akechi had awoken to a persona a mere month or so ago…there had to be something up his sleeve that made him think he was above any of the Phantom Thieves in terms of strength and knowledge. How else could he drop a line like exceeding expectations and fast growth?

Calmly watching the otherwise eerie demonic black and red aura of a cursed move, Joker already thought about his next move. He felt like his stamina could take one more God’s Hand even if Crow would finally resort to his more powerful move. Or should he change persona to inflict a status on his opponent?  
Either way, it was not confidence he lacked in this fight. Rather the will to hurt a teammate too badly. Also, in order for things to progress, they at least needed Crow to be healthy enough to accompany them against Sae in her palace.  
On the other hand, probably more than an aversion to loosing, the real world Akechi, and ultimately Metaverse Crow might find it even worse to be handed his ass while the one person he truly wanted to best was still holding back.

He quickly switched for Kushinada, who with her relatively high magic stats would at least feast on Crow’s health a bit more. Thunderbolts rained from the ceiling with a powerful crackling sound. Again, no real reaction. A disappointed scoff escaped Joker’s mouth. Still…yes, this fight slowly began to feel enjoyable. For him that was.  
However, his opponent showed no signs of stopping either, now that he saw an opening for physical attacks.  
Even to his own surprise, Joker dodged the blow at the last second. But the blast that whooshed past his face was no joke. Only now did he realise that Crow seriously aimed for his face.

A frustrated “what?!” brought him back into focus. Joker hadn’t doubted the guy’s resolve. Not before. Certainly not after that attack. After running around with him, he knew that Crow possessed excellent marksmanship. That right there? That was intentional.

And it felt both, exhilarating, but also like a damn good thrill.  
Finally, a glimpse behind the perfect mask.  
Not wanting to try his luck again, Joker switched back to Girimehkala. With this persona, not only would he be rather safe, he also dealt a lot more damage. What a blessing to have gotten God’s Hand in order to smite some cocky bastard. Respectfully, of course.

They kept at it like that, enthralled in their brawl. Even though being hit by a lot, Crow didn’t grew depressed. Instead he told Joker how fascinating their fight turned out to be. Once again praising the high schooler for keeping up. A fact that eventually bothered Joker. He didn’t appreciate to be treated like a junior. Fuck their age difference, he had no need to be coddled. 

Or was it Crow’s intent to draw out some anger in order to get him riled up? He could have that if he wanted. Completely free of charge.  
Admittedly, his opponent was strong and sharp-witted, but in the end, his execution lacked insight. It seemed he rather unleashed his pent up desire to fight than thinking about the right moves. Then again, what could he really do other than throwing Megidolaon at him? It wasn’t like he could suddenly pull a new persona out of his ass.

Since Crow in all of his “I am better than you” type of thinking didn’t strike him to heal, not much of his stamina was left. One good strike and he was done for.  
With certain victory on the horizon, Joker put on the most self-satisfied expression he could muster, snapped his fingers in one smooth, self-confident motion before he shot another God’s Hand at his rival.  
Followed by a forceful “Ravage them!”

On impact, Joker heard euphoric laughing. “This was not expected.”

How was that guy still calm? He hated losing. Not even seconds after, he noticed Crow gritting his teeth.  
“Tch….no wonder you’re the leader of the Phantom Thieves. You caught up to me on this front already, too.”

What was his obsession with them catching up?

While speaking, his opponent kept looking at the floor. Not even wanting to see eye to eye just yet.

“Was that all you’ve got?” At least he could savour his triumph. All the more if Crow refused to grant him the same amount of confidence in skills that he obviously had in his own.

A simple, “Of course not,” was all he said. Then, focussing his gaze back on Joker, he eventually went on talking. “But if we go any further, we’d both go beyond the point of no return, wouldn’t we? In all honesty, I’d love to see just how far we can go…”

To that, there was no objection. Crow had a point. With them going all out as well as curiosity what kind of fight they would indulge in when it really mattered. It was confusing to him, that he couldn’t really tell where to put the feelings this encounter had invoked. Something had been stirred up deep down; something he didn’t even know lingered beyond all the layers of his body and mind.  
At the end of the day, whatever Crow’s motives were, he had drawn out a side that neither Joker in the Metaverse nor Akira in the real world would be able to put away again.

“But we have an important mission coming up. Until that’s finished, you’re a vital ally to me.” Crow took a few steps forward, leaned in a tiny bit and said, “We’re done here. Let’s go.”

All the way back up, they both were stewing in their own thoughts. Yes, they all knew how they were used by him, even if they apparently shared the same goal. His words nevertheless sounded quite final. Not like he was discarding the Phantom Thieves right after changing Sae’s heart, but almost similar to a farewell.  
He could only imagine what amounts of anger welled up inside of Crow. However, even walking behind him, Joker sensed a change in the atmosphere. 

It seemed so surreal to see Akechi in his proper clothes again. Not long after having a gun pointed at him, being riled up and attacked–all by the same guy. Who now looked even more like a teenager than ever before. Maybe, because Akira had seen a glimpse of another side. One led by emotions rather than infinite rationality. He was, undoubtedly, an interesting fellow. Although kind of scary in a way.

Morgana hadn’t yet seen them returning so they still had some moments to themselves. Or did he notice how the air between them was so different now and therefore decided not to approach? Whatever his motives, Akira was pretty grateful for that. This was something he didn’t really want to share just now. Other than with Akechi, of course.

Akechi, albeit appearing a little bit lost, seemed ready to finally drop some more serious words on him. All of a sudden, Akira felt a bit nervous.  
“Once again, I’ve learned something new about you today. As allies fighting alongside one another, your strength is truly reassuring. In all honesty, it is to the point that I’d be relying on you in a pinch.”

“The feeling is mutual,” was all Akira could come up with. Being taken aback by that sudden honesty. This was not the typical act. Even the smile, for once, felt genuine. Truth be told, yes, they shared those views. Especially since with words like these, Akechi showed how he valued their strength on eyelevel now.

A dry laugh followed Akira’s short answer. “You truly are well-composed. I’m sorry I asked you to indulge me, but I do feel a bit better now.”  
Their bond seemed to have deepened, for all it was worth. 

“By the way,” Akechi continued, “about that duel–if we had fought to the end, do you see yourself winning?”

If he was sure about one thing, it was absolutely that. “I definitely wouldn’t lose.”

“I had a feeling you’d say that.”  
Then, as if preparing for the next big thing Akechi shuffled around a bit. Shifting his shoulder a bit backwards to straighten up. 

“I’m going to be entirely honest with you: I hate you.”

Being hit by those words, Akira unwittingly changed position as well. All of a sudden, his usual stance, hands in his front pockets, didn’t do the situation justice anymore. It deserved a proper reaction, too. If he just knew what to answer to such a bomb being dropped. He had figured something didn’t sit right between them. Yet...full blown hate came as a surprise.

Meanwhile, Akechi’s face no longer showed a smile. The anger had taken over. His auburn eyes never looked darker than in this moment. A clear sign how he meant business. For the first time since they had met months ago, the detective prince had cast off the mask.  
And it felt like a punch to the gut. In both, a good and very bad way. Honesty at last. But at what cost. 

A wave swept in, taking all his witty words away. Along with the cool attitude, even parts of his poker face. He kind of wished for the same ability to make every single word sound weightily and melancholic at the same time. The effect it had on people–on him–was tremendous. 

“Your deft handling of your unfortunate circumstances, your uniqueness, your ability to surpass me–all these irritate me.”

So…jealousy? Was it really that simple? 

They very briefly kept quiet. Not that Akira would have come up with a response by now. Instead he watched Akechi clenching his teeth. Eyes closed, visibly distraught.  
Then, in composed, yet firm manner, he stated, “You’re the one person I refuse to lose to.” 

“Really hate losing, don’t you?” 

Of all the remarks one could have made, this was the hill he chose to die on with a rival confessing his true feelings. It was almost comical. In every other moment. Right now, all he wanted was to slap himself across the face. 

“You really are–“, for a second, even Akechi lost his composure. “No, never mind. I let you have this win today–but next time, I will be victorious.”

Oh, so there _was_ a next time. How relieving.  
_Wait, what? What am I thinking?_

Before he could regain his thoughts to gather himself, he felt a soft impact on his chest before owt landed in his hand. “Let this be my proof.”

_This is one of the gloves Akechi usually wears…_

“There’s a tradition in the West to throw one’s glove at their opponent when demanding a duel.”

Of course…Of course he would do that. No other person would even think of a thing so out there in the modern world. 

“Should the opponent accept the glove, the duel is also accepted.” 

Akira quickly glanced at the glove in his hand and back to Akechi. The fabric felt cool, despite the fact that it had been worn until only seconds ago. Obviously, he would accept. But before he was able to utter his response, another weird thought slipped in.  
This whole thing here. As odd as it was, it also felt indisputably sexy. _Because_ it was Akechi and _because_ all this anger made the guy so much more attractive. Not necessarily looking at his outward appearance, although that certainly didn’t disappoint, but the conveying of raw feelings.

What on earth had Akechi done to him? The guy had just insisted on hating his guts, yet here he stood, completely turned on instead of turning away.  
Since his rival still waited for an answer, Akira quickly said, “I accept.” In as firm of a voice as his current state allowed without giving away how tense everything had just become.

That seemed to please Akechi. “Make certain that you never forget: I am the one who will defeat you.” His back already halft turned to leave at any moment. “Ah, look at the time. Let’s call it a day for now.”

Before Akira knew what had happened, his body moved on its own. Grabbing the wrist of the young man who was just about to go down the stairs. Out of pure reflex. Not knowing why. It just…seemed like the right thing to do. Even if he would get angrier, that still served a purpose here.  
To be honest, getting him to reveal more of his raw emotions was a thought that made Akira want to continue even more. 

“What is it now?” Akechi snarled. Still with every intention to leave.

“…”

“Speak, or I am leaving, Akira. I have nothing further to say to you.” 

“Then don’t.”

“What are you–?”

In one fast motion that even surprised himself, Akira had pushed both of them against the subway wall.

“Are you out of your mind?” Although anger dripped from every word, Akira noticed something being off in Akechi’s voice. He was irritated, maybe even furious. Yet he made no efforts of writhing out of his firm grip. His words may have told him to let go, trying to push him away. It was his body that betrayed them. It actually moved ever so slightly closer, almost inviting him further. 

“What if someone passed by?” 

“Let them.”

“I have a reputation to uphold if you so kindly remembered.” 

Oh, right.  
But he wasn’t willing to let Akechi get away. Not now and not like that. It was frustrating. Akira had won by a landslide and still wasn’t able to emerge triumphant. Unwillingly or not, Akechi had unleashed desires none of them even suspected lurked in the depths of their hearts. Who _could_ have known? 

He at least stepped aside a bit to make it look less scandalous, but stayed close enough to grab his wrist once more should it come to that. A fact that Akechi seemed to understand perfectly as he stood still, except for shaking his head in disbelief.

“You are so…” he paused struggling for the right words, “…aggravating.” His face showing a mixture of confusion, anger, even melancholy. “I just told you that I hate you. Usually, one would think that makes a man take his leave in peace. But here. You. Are.” 

Akira let out a soft wheeze. “Almost like it negating the whole ‘composure’ thing, isn’t it?”

“If you only knew how much I would like to strangle you right where you stand. You are unbelievable.” A bitter laugh followed. “Is this all a game to you now?”

“There are worse games to play.”

“True. But it also makes things unnecessarily complicated.” He furrowed his brow. Did he think about what to do next or how he could end this the quickest way possible? Eventually, after burying his head in the one still gloved hand, Akechi sighed. 

“What exactly do you want from me now?”

“Honestly?”

“That would be nice, yes.”

He took a deep breath. Mainly to search for a way to express the surge of emotions and desires running through his entire body. A sly thought came to mind. “I want more than just your glove.” A lump in his throat cut his sentence short.

“And?”  
Now sounding more threatening. 

To actually say it out loud proved harder than expected. Especially, since Akechi had sniffed his chance to regain the upper hand in their situation by making Akira admit and state _exactly_ what his intentions were. Very well knowing where both of them stood.  
In a way, that was losing.  
Then again, with an urge as strong as this, for fucks sake, Akira just had to grasp the nettle. And sort out everything afterwards.

“Just shut up and follow me.”

“I see,” Akechi said. His poisonous good boy smile driving Akira mad. “Then I accept.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-- Quick Warning --
> 
> This chapter contains the mention of 'cutting' at one point. Not self-harm or harming others, but as a phrase. It's really only one sentence, but if you are sensitive to that sort of mention, I will add the paragraph preceeding that phrase in the bottom notes, so you can avoid the section.  
> _______________________________
> 
> Welp, this chapter only came to pass because they would not just sit in the train and be tortured by their lewd thoughts like I had planned.  
> Thus, enjoy the reason I needed to add two more tags to this work.

Akira hardly noticed the different stops. Had he not lived here for several months already, no way he was focussed enough to have led them off at the right station. Since _he_ was the one demanding Akechi to follow _him_ this time, his rival would love nothing more than seeing him walk right into that trap. Gleefully. Garnished with some extra maddening grin.

Torn between the desire to see the same first genuine smile again and again, but also being turned on by that good-boy shit grin–it sparked a thunderstorm of thoughts swirling around inside his head. Every time he wanted to grab one, hold onto it to figure it out, countless new impressions arose anew. Just to stir even more chaos.

It took his entire strength and focus hiding all of that on the outside. Not once did he dare to look at Akechi. Even though his mind and heart desired it so.

Why?

What made him yearn for more than a glove being thrown at him? It marked their bond as rivals. It wasn’t enough. As would it never be enough again. There was no turning back. The more he tried to cage his seething urges, the harder they lashed out. 

Only a few moments ago, or so it seemed, they were facing each other in Mementos. The intensity of their encounter had changed Akira’s view on their activities the months before that. When he had ruffled Akechi’s hair and given him his glasses as a disguise to talk in private. Or spending an evening at the jazz club.  
While passing it off as harmless fun between two young men in similar stages of their lives then, now Akira recalled the feeling as his hand went through the light brown hair. 

He wanted nothing more than to run his fingers through those pretty locks again. Then see the surprise on Akechi’s face when he started to pull his head back by soft force.  
And feel the murderous intent that wasn’t just for show. That’s what made it attractive in the first place.

The thrill of staring into a muzzle held to his face by the very same person he was about to bare a vulnerable part of himself to. It had shaken Akira to the core. Not necessarily out of fear. No, because, for the first time, he had evoked such raw and strong emotions in another person. Akechi of all people. Who thought his armour bulletproof.

At the same time, this exact thing made Akira fear _for_ Akechi. Seeing the Detective Prince crumble before him… no telling what could have happened had Akira just let him walk. Alone. There were only so many breakdowns one person could take before snapping completely. Mementos had shown him how close Akechi must already have been to the breaking point.

Was that the reason Akira had grabbed his wrist without thinking? No matter the motive, it was too late now anyway. Even without his body almost burning up from the inside, he would not have forced another rejection on Akechi. Not after their conversations. Certainly not after almost just throwing any decency in the wind to fuck him against a wall right then and there. God, the mere _thought_.  
It caused his head to spin one extra fierce round.

If it was acknowledgement his rival craved, who was he to deny that?  
Since he couldn’t simply ask Akechi to abandon all of his cooped up emotions to follow the group–that would only make things worse. He never wanted to be part of the Phantom Thieves, nor collect alms from them. In the real world or the Metaverse.

Yet…what made Akira’s head ache and his heart heavy was a betrayal so imminent he could almost taste it. Despite knowing all of this, and against better judgement screaming at him to not expose himself to his rival any more, it just wasn’t possible.  
Not now.  
Maybe not even in the future. 

Then again, wasn’t the risk one of the factors both of them felt drawn to one another in the first place? Why would you follow someone you hate if you were not at least a little bit fascinated by them? What _did_ Akechi see in him, aside from an object to project his negativity onto that was?

For better or worse they had grabbed seats directly next to each other, legs inevitably touching in a crowded train. Admittedly, sitting helped to not get overwhelmed by dizziness setting in. It also made it easier to hide whenever his blood flow finally would have reached the deep end.  
How irksome it wasn’t too many people crammed in a small space that made it hard to breathe. Rather the deafening silence between them. Like two hands gripping Akira’s throat.  
Oh, to be a Detective Prince unaware of his power to suffocate the one person he truly wanted to smother by simply not uttering a word to him.

Confusing, to be the object of resentment and desire alike. They may not have shared that hate, but it was clear as day how Akechi yearned for something from him in the same manner Akira just wanted to peel off the fake layers one by one, until his rival could hide from him no more.  
Yes, to see all of the anger, the angst, but mostly **all** of the darkness. And then get drunk on it together. 

But until they arrived at Yongen, whatever they wanted to throw at each other remained unsaid. Instead, both young men neither spoke, nor looked at one another. Stewing in the simmering heat of their own thoughts. Had he addressed Akechi now, surely nothing but annoyed groans would be his response.

For now they simply existed as the centrepiece of the opposite world. Willingly or not. That much self-confidence Akira had. _Thinking of it… how long does he even see me this way? The first time we met? Our first conversation?_

He couldn’t shake those words. Nor the feeling that mere coincidence wasn’t enough to explain their meeting. Any of them in fact. Either that guy really was that good and already discovered who the leader of the Phantom Thieves was before word had even spread about them; or some entity out in the universe thought it a great deal of fun to torture the one while tainting the other. 

Rather than thinking about past matters–what did _he_ himself even want? In general, but more so after arriving at Yongen. His pent up hunger called for more than a simple quickie. No, they were way beyond that point. If anything, he wanted to take it so painfully slow Akechi had wished he just shot him in the face.

Akira took a deep breath to calm down. The intensity of his thoughts came as quite a shock to him. Not to mention the tension making his face heat up, slightly fogging the big black glasses he wore.  
Could he risk a glance now?

Embarrassingly enough, he only now noticed his fingers tightly gripping the edge of the seat. Out of the window went all of his efforts to appear collected. Not that anyone closer than a few centimetres couldn’t tell already. And by that he meant Akechi. That guy was no idiot. 

Nonetheless, Akira risked it, letting his eyes wander behind the treacherous safety he thought had him covered.  
An instant regret. At least partially. Akechi’s profile roused several new thoughts and fantasies lining themselves up with the already existing maelstrom thundering around in his head.  
What he saw was startling and fascinating at the same time.

The usual stoic gaze Akechi always wore when there was no need for a pleasant mask had vanished to make room for a new side Akira didn’t notice before. Not quite concern or sorrow–yet something he had never allowed anyone to see. Was it vulnerability?  
As much as he would have loved to take in that sweet taste of weakness, it seemed he was busted. Akechi’s auburn eyes had focussed on him, accompanied by a scoff. Surprisingly, Akira didn’t feel the urge to look away. Rather the opposite.

It was…enticing, funnily enough.  
To have Akechi backed into a corner. Quite literal as well as metaphorically. Sure, he _could_ ‘escape’ by getting off the train at any given moment, but Akira knew his pride would never allow him to do so. Running away from this for Akechi meant another defeat.  
He had consented to it after all. Mostly to throw Akira off, he assumed. Nonetheless, he felt the same curiosity about how far they would go coming from Akechi.

This was another game. Another test of resolve. And, boy, was it exciting. In a way, the two took position once more.  
A cunning smirk flashed over Akira’s face while he shifted his glasses. Now, with rekindled confidence he shot Akechi another glance from his dark eyes.  
_“Let’s dance!”_ it said.

His opponent’s answer was that famous sugary sneer. The one hiding the biggest ‘fuck you’ to the whole world beneath a handsome mug. In this moment it only fuelled already sparking flames.

Yes, Akira was sure what to call the feeling welling up from deep, deep below. Nothing else but _lust_.  
To break that grin.  
Shatter the façade into a million pieces; and then walking on the shards cutting himself open on the very hatred he faced.  
He would deflect it, throw it back at Akechi until he begged him to rip off his mask and his clothes.  
Tonight he would look beyond the covers always blocking his sight. See the true Akechi, and make him his own. 

The one–the _only_ one to grant him salvation had to be him. Screw niceties. They were done with that.  
He would show the Detective Prince what it meant to have his desires stolen. Not to relief him, hell no. He would break this man starting with his beloved armour. And maybe, just maybe, afterwards Akechi would get his turn to do the same to him. _If_ he was feeling generous.

As far as games between them went, Akira was confident to have gained the upper hand. Twice. Once, by physically defeating Akechi in a persona duel and twice after denying him to leave after throwing the gauntlet at him. Surely he just wanted to bathe in self-pity and anger when arriving home. He wouldn’t do that _now_.  
Something was about to happen, they only needed to see what exactly. 

With a dirty grin, Akira began pressing his thigh against his rival’s to tease him a bit further. Slightly, at first, something that still could be interpreted as an accident. As expected, no reaction.  
So he added a little more pressure, earning him an annoyed glare. Watching Akechi become somewhat restless in silent aggravation, it began to rile up Akira for what awaited him once they finally left the train. It was too good to let go.  
With the sweet bonus that he got to feel the surprisingly firm muscles Akechi had. 

Then again, if his own body could get toned by all the acrobatics performed in the Metaverse, so could Akechi’s. Even more so if he lied about only being there for the short amount of barely a month. Which, let’s be honest, probably even he knew sounded a bit too convenient. If their hunch was correct, all of them were pretty behind training-wise.  
Not that any of this was important right now. 

No one had noticed him yet, the Detective Prince, famous around town–maybe even the country at this point. To be sure, Akira had also tousled the light brown hair the same way as back then. Hence his hand still remembering the touch so vividly. No easy feat being flooded by that growing craving to pull Akechi’s head back, see him starting at him– temporarily helpless.

On the other hand…the thought of leaving control to the other made a pleasant shudder radiate through his entire body. For now it gave him devilish pleasure to try and arouse Akechi if he could–since his rival was unwilling to give up the clean image he had perfected for the public. It wasn’t so much that Akira wanted him to be exposed per se, he just wanted to have his fun driving the prince to his limits.

He added a little more pressure yet again. Just too bad for Akechi that looks could not kill.  
_That’s more like it_.  
And the game was on.

Bathing in inner triumph Akira watched the guy furrow his brow more and more in silent aggravation. A sight shooting his excitement over what would await once they left the train up even more.  
It only presented a little problem. Judging by how long they had been on their way the ride would take them at least five more minutes. Akira’s body, however, surely did _not_ want to wait that long. Now firing all the signs that the flesh was, indeed, very willing–and, boy, his mind had gone places already.  
Thankfully, due to his slender build, the school uniform offered at least a bit of space.

Which would have sufficed for the short time left, had Akechi complied. But his rival instead had decided to not just passively endure. A miscalculation that honestly surprised Akira. He was convinced, preserving of his public image came first–therefore not allowing the Detective Prince to take actions risking that.

Assuming that, he was dead wrong. Instead of backing away in silent frustration, Akechi had slipped the still gloved left hand right under his junior’s thigh while he had still been busy controlling his thoughts.  
On top of that, as if anticipated, Akechi’s suitcase was placed in such a way that it blocked direct view of just that spot. Where his hand now reached for Akira’s right thigh– the warmth of his burning skin clearly noticeable through the uniform.

The very same thigh he so ‘sneakily’ had pressed against his rival’s. All of that garnished with a jubilant evil smirk lurking beyond the ruffled hair. So punchable it was almost a work of art.  
_Two can play that game_ , the glistening in his senior’s eyes said.

Slender fingers agonizingly slowly wandered across clothed skin. But he could vividly _imagine_ them touching it bare. Akira bit his trembling lower lip to subdue any noise trying to force itself out. His whole body almost turning into a fluid-like state under the soft strokes making their way all the way up to his cock. 

Sure, he had touched himself–pleasured himself, as almost every teenager did, but never had it felt so _intense_. Another shudder went through him, synapses firing sensations on high alert. Akechi had deepened the pressure while sliding into his pants at the waistband. Only a little. Enough that his mind went blank for a moment. Now slowly starting to heat up even more.

He could feel his blood flowing south and without any doubt, Akechi could too. That bastard. Taking control like this. 

Akira tried to shuffle around without attracting attention, in order to hide any evidence of his ever growing lust–only to notice a firm grip hindering him from moving further.  
_Oh, you little…_ His thought was immediately interrupted by Akechi reaching his groin. Stroking the bottom end of his cock ever _so slightly_.  
Chuckling at the sharp “Grmph” Akira couldn’t contain.

“I will— make you…pay – f-for that— oh God,” Akira hissed through gritted teeth. Holding back another groan.

“Will you now?” Akechi whispered back. And adding, “I’d like to see you try” in a rebellious tone.

If not for his probation, this would have been the moment to throw all precautions in the wind and press Akechi against the partition between compartments.  
Akechi knew that. He knew he would have the upper hand like this. It was Akira who just blindly played right into his plans. His turn now to be helpless. At the mercy of a rival. What a damn thrilling feeling that was.

The firm strokes hadn’t ceased, if at all, they grew ever so restless. He wasn’t the only one picking up pace. Akechi seemed to get into it as well. Not even the cool air streaming through the open door at the current stop could ease the fire burning Akira’s body.

God, it felt _so_ good. But he wanted nothing more than to act revenge upon his rival. For making him feel like that with such little effort. It was embarrassing how much he enjoyed those gloved slim fingers circling around only the base of his cock. 

At least Akechi could no longer deny mutual interest. In terms of physical desire that was. It was all Akira needed for the moment. Even if it was simply to take the lead and regaining control. Still Akira had, yet again, forced another strong reaction out of his senior.  
Who cared if he had to forfeit dominance for now?

Giving up total control every now and then had its perks, too. Like being aroused to the point of considering to forget everything and just unleash all of it onto your partner. Being denied to do so immediately, made it all the more pleasant. Good to know he had _that_ side, too.

“Nghh— n– next stop is O—ours,” Akira groaned.  
Should someone even pay attention to them they could always make it look like he was feeling unwell. Sweat and all.

“Thank you for clarifying, but I knew that myself,” Akechi mocked him. “I have been here before after all.”

“It would be—“ concealing another loud moan with a sigh, “it would be gre—ah— _great_ if I could w-walk. You know.” Signalling what he meant by looking down and up.

“Understood.” Akechi drew the word out in synch with his hand slowly gliding upwards, slipping out of Akira’s pants and being neatly folded on his lap. Like nothing ever happened.

He wore a face like a king–being able to make Akira squirm under nothing more than a few touches.  
Only when his focus returned little by little could Akira notice the change in position his rival had made. He didn’t know when, but the way the guy crossed his legs now, they betrayed his otherwise calm demeanour.  
Akira grinned sheepishly.

So, not even the prince was above being affected by the same lust. How amusing.

Relief washed over him when Akechi let out a soft sigh. No apparent reason. It was just nice to hear. And revealed maybe a tiny glimpse of how they might have reached some sort of understanding. 

When the train finally reached their destination both of them awkwardly rose from their seats. Akechi fumbled a bit to hold his suitcase before him, even at the risk of being recognised by the very distinctive ‘A’ on it. Meanwhile, Akira cursed himself for forgetting to ask Morgana for the bag when the cat had went its way.  
_God dammit!_

It didn’t help that Akechi wouldn’t leave him alone about how clumsily he exited the train. But hey, at least it was another facet he had not seen before. Truth be told, he liked that dirty laugh.  
They had arrived-at last.

“So? Where to go from here?” Akechi asked, sounding both casual and thrilled. However that was possible. 

“Uhm…”

“Do you really want to tell me that you had no idea what to do to me when you asked me to follow you?”

“You’re not making it any better like that.”  
Worded in such a way, it truly did not help Akira wading through an entire swamp of lewd thoughts to clear his head. Yes, he wanted to do all sorts of things to him. Very much so. But first, they needed a _where_.

 _Think_ , he urged himself. _Not…of that. Yes!_

Akira grabbed his rival’s hand without thinking. Ignoring any protest he started leading him away from the backstreets passing by Le Blanc and a sharp right. Thank God, the old man usually standing at the wall dividing the hot bath and laundromat area from the street wasn’t there today. 

“Wait, _here_?” Akechi pointed to the open doorway to the laundromat.

“What? Would you rather have Sojiro’s customer downstairs listening? Or the old man himself?”

To that Akechi shook his head. “No, but… _this_ ,” he gestured expressively, “isn’t exactly very much different either.”

“No one ever comes here. Well, except for the occasional old man having a bath.”

Akechi groaned. “Well, I must admit there is certain appeal in the risk. However!” he continued seeing Akira already flashing his confident grin. “However, tell me you have made at least _some_ sort of preparations.”

It was enough of a hint. “Stay here, I’ll be back in a second.” And with that he ran across the street entering Le Blanc.

Just as he anticipated, their usual pompous customer sat in his usual spot. Slowly slurping on his one single cup of coffee.  
Sojiro looked up from the counter where he was almost done polishing the glasses. “Yo, Akira, you’re back, can you-“ 

No, he could not. He could barely keep his thoughts under enough control to not barge in there with a huge boner. Whatever Sojiro wanted, it had to wait.  
For now, he only ran upstairs, rummaging through one of the cardboard boxes.  
In case the gang spontaneously visited, Akira always kept certain items hidden away. Especially from someone as nosy as Morgana. A man needed his privacy.

Akira found what he was searching for, awkwardly stuffed the lube, some tissues and at least three different condoms in the back of his waistband praying to God it stayed there until he reached his destination. Sojiro would probably congratulate him, but it was nothing he desperately wanted him to know either. 

“You’re busy today. Make sure to not do anything reckless out there!” the old man shouted after him.  
Oh, for _sure_.

Akechi had leaned his back against the wall directly in front of the laundromat while waiting. Oddly staring at the things Akira fumbled out of his waistband.

“Did you honestly already store that stuff in your room.”

“Shut up. I’m a teenager, what do you expect?”

He chuckled. “That statement makes me want to revoke at least part of my viewing you as an extraordinary person.”

“Sounds like I need to _make_ you reconsider then?” Akira said cockily.

His rival answered nothing, but pushed himself forward to stand straight again. “Shall we then?”

Upon entering the small space Akechi wasted no time firmly grabbing Akira’s chin, forcing him to look his way. Surprised, he dropped the items still in his hand.  
“You probably thought you had me figured out, didn’t you? And did _I_ not tell you, loud and clear, that you are the one person I refuse to lose to?” 

“Then bring it on, pretty boy,” Akira responded, throwing Akechi off his footing in a swift motion. Just enough to gain the favourable position, not to make him fall. It was almost like an ambush. 

They might as well have been in the Metaverse again. Since their others selves blended together with how they acted in the real world. Akira, at least in this situation, had become as bold as Joker, now starting to exert soft force to make the Detective Prince bend over ever so slightly. 

He, however, was not willing to simply surrender himself to his junior. Otherwise their little dance would have ended way too soon. Something neither of them wanted.

Being currently stuck in an unfavourable position Akechi tightened his grip on Akira’s arms. Mostly to regain a stable stance. But also to pull him closer.  
To which he readily complied.  
Leaning in to whisper, “When Joker says ‘bend over’ we gladly say what…?”

“I swear, I’ll kill you.”

“No,” Akira purred amused. So much so that Akechi could hear the smile flashing his rival’s face.  
“We say ‘thank you’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--- If you read this section, be aware it is followed by the above mentioned phrase containing 'cutting' ---
> 
> "His opponent’s answer was that famous sugary sneer. The one hiding the biggest ‘fuck you’ to the whole world beneath a handsome mug. In this moment it only fuelled already sparking flames.
> 
> Yes, Akira was sure what to call the feeling welling up from deep, deep below. Nothing else but lust.  
> To break that grin."  
> _____________________________________________________________
> 
> Finally picking up the pace here, are we? 
> 
> That thing Akira said at the very end is the sole reason this chapter has another mild cliffhanger. He just singlehandedly ended it there.
> 
> Hope you had as much fun as I had with writing those unruly boys.
> 
> Until then, cheers!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi to all of you who made it to the end of the chapter!
> 
> Originally, this was planned as only one chapter.  
> But since those boys did not want to stop their shenanigans to get on the train for the real fun to start, here we are.
> 
> P.S.: yes, I partly used a portion of how my fight with Akechi went in Mementos (and, yes, I had this Girimehkala until the very end because God's Hand, Victory Cry and deflecting 4  
> types of damages really paid off until the end; if you haven't abused the red alert, do it. It's hilarious)
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed and see you next chapter


End file.
